


i keep collections of masks upon my wall (to try and stop myself from revealing it all)

by thedreamsteam



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Love Simon Fusion, Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: There are certain things Will never wanted to tell anyone (at least, not tell anyone right now). There are certain things that he didn’t want being known about himself, the number one thing being the fact that A) he’s gay and B) he’s gay for a certain person at their school.or,Will is gay, Mackenzie is a bitch, and Harry is an angel
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	i keep collections of masks upon my wall (to try and stop myself from revealing it all)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi i got this idea while making a gifset for love, simon and since this isn't that long i Might make more but honestly who knows
> 
> dedicated to the 2nd devons server and stasia!!!
> 
> ok anyways uhhh harry is my oc that appears in all my 1917 fics and i Love him and also he's blonde and hot/cute so that's all you need to know about him (basically amazing)
> 
> title from prom dress!!

There are certain things Will never wanted to tell anyone (at least, not tell anyone right now). There are certain things that he didn’t want being known about himself, the number one thing being the fact that A) he’s gay and B) he’s gay for a certain person at their school. He didn't want these facts to come out, especially when everyone is on break and will definitely see these on the website, but they fucking did, and he’ll never be able to forgive Mackenzie for this.

He stares at his ceiling from his bed, and he can hear the sound of music playing from his sister’s room, and he just  _ thinks _ . Sure, he cries, and sure, he punches his pillow and wishes that he was anywhere but this town, but he thinks about this situation, and he thinks about how much he hates Mackenzie, (this is the part that isn't true, if any cops were to go into his mind if Mackenzie’s body is found dead in a ditch) and he thinks about how much he wishes that Mackenzie was dead, and hadn’t been able to post online and reveal that Will was gay, and reveal that he’s in love with a boy named Blue.

“Will?” Lauri says, stepping into his room, and he wipes his eyes before looking at her, trying to prove that he hasn’t been crying when his eyes are a little puffy and his shirt has marks on it.

“Yeah?” He asks, and his voice is nearly wrecked, so he clears his throat to try again, but she speaks before he can, hiding the footsteps on the floor behind her.

“Someone wants to see you.” She says, but he can hear the plea in her voice for him to be alright, to not shove whoever it is out when he needs someone, so he doesn’t refuse them and just waits as she disappears and the boy walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. He’s surprised when it’s Harry, in his usual outfit of a hoodie and black jeans, coming to kneel beside his bed, in the little place out of the room, eyes concerned and mouth worried.

“Do you wanna go see a movie?” Harry asks, ignoring the thing everyone must be talking about, and Will tilts his head a tiny bit, staring at him for a moment before nodding, climbing off of his bed as Harry moves to the side. “Which movie do you wanna see? I’ve heard 1917 is quite good, but I didn’t know if you had already seen that or wanted to see something else.”

“How about Spies in Disguise?” He offers, his voice a little bit better from earlier. “Not to downplay 1917, but if I had a choice between a movie with Tom Holland or a war movie, I’d choose the Tom Holland one.”

“What about a war movie with Tom Holland?”

“Hell yes.” He grins, pulling on a black t-shirt. “You can never say no to Tom Holland.”

Quickly, he gets dressed, and he tries to ignore the looks from his parents as he goes out and gets into Harry’s car, buckling up as he pulls out of his driveway, and he checks his phone as they drive down the street, soon enough pulling onto the highway. Harry plays some music as they move down the road, and before they know it, they’ve arrived at the theater, unbuckling to step out of the car and into the building. Before they know it, the movie’s over, and they’re heading back to his house, their music playing out the speakers, and Will finds that for the first time since the news came out yesterday, he’s  _ happy _ . It shouldn’t be that surprising, considering that being around Harry could lift anyone’s mood, but he just didn't think he was actually going to be happy while stuck at home on this break (didn’t think he would be happy ever since he saw one of his friends supporting Mackenzie just the other day), but here he is, laughing and smiling as Harry tries to sing along to the song playing, and failing horribly.

When they pull into his driveway, avoiding his parents cars, he finds that he doesn’t want Harry to go home alone tonight, so he asks him if he wants to come in the house and stay the night, and to his surprise (he didn’t really think Harry would want to) Harry tells him that yes, he most definitely would like to stay the night.

He stops by to tell his parents of his change of plans for the night (since it’s 10 pm and usually you have plans for the day ready by 2 pm) and when he leaves the room, he can just barely hear his parents start to talk to themselves about how good it is that he finally has a friend over on break. He doesn’t let them know he heard, but he feels better about the fact that they’re happy for Harry to be over and not mad that Simon only just now decided these plans. Soon enough, his parents are going to bed and him and Harry are staying up, talking about whatever comes to mind, before it finally turns to 12, leaving them resting on the bed and the floor, wondering what to do next.

“Do you know who did this?” Harry asks, after the clock has shown that it’s midnight, and Will nods, resting his arms on his bed and his head on his arms.

“You know Mackenzie? The little band boy who acts like the class clown?” He says, and when Harry nods, he doesn’t say anything, waiting for the boy to connect the dots. He can tell when he does, though, because his eyebrows furrow and his voice becomes angry.

“The little fucking  _ bitch _ .” He says, fisting one of his hands. “I  _ so _ wanna go over to his place and beat him up now.”

“Knowing him, he’s got tape around his yard to prevent anyone coming in.” Will says, turning over to lay on his back. “You shouldn’t beat anyone up for me, though.” 

“I want to.” Harry tells him, making sure he can hear him. “If anyone wants to hurt you, I’ll hurt them right back.”

“You don’t have to.” Will says, but his heart is so full for that fact.

“I want to.” Harry tells him, again, and that is enough. He nearly starts to cry, but Harry speaks again, almost saying this as if it isn’t a big deal. “You couldn’t stop me if I tried, anyways.”

“I know.” He says, through a smile with tears, and they both smile at each other, knowing that they won’t speak about this moment ever, but this is good enough. This is what Will needed, for now. This is enough.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a tumblr (oooh shit) and it's @adamparrrish so if you wanna you should come talk to me about my fics!! im always open to talking about my fic universes and/or ideas


End file.
